Hall of Fame
by roar-ya
Summary: One-shots. / Parfois, la renommée ne suffit pas à faire d'un pirate quelqu'un de craint et respecté par ses pairs. Parfois, la renommée n'explique en rien la fragilité d'une personne... Les monstres ont aussi des cœurs. Les cons ont aussi des rêves. Les faibles aussi ont un carnet d'adresse bien rempli.
1. Law x Zoro

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Rating** : M. (allusions sexuelles)

 **Pairing** : Zoro x Law.

 **Situé** : après les aventures de Dressrosa. (pas de spoilers)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ceci étant le premier texte que je publie sur (et le premier one-shot de ce recueil), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos commentaires (positifs comme négatifs). Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Do, or do not. There is no try.**

.

.

.

Contrairement à l'entièreté de l'équipage du chapeau de paille qui dévorait avec appétit des sandwichs mitonnés avec soin par la Jambe Noire, Law dégustait des boulettes de riz. Il exécrait par-dessus tout – ou presque – le pain et rechignait avec acharnement à ne serait-ce qu'en avaler qu'une bouchée. Aucune raison particulière n'expliquait cette bizarrerie. Aucun motif valable ne convenait au cuistot du Thousand Sunny. Pourtant, il obéissait aux exigences de la « Diva » qui squattait depuis bien _trop longtemps_ le navire. À croire qu'il lui appartenait. Un caprice de Luffy ?

Que nenni.

Un squatteur, voilà ce qu'il était. Un foutu squatteur qui _se permettait_ d'avoir des envies de boulettes de riz, quitte à aller à contresens du courant commun. Fourrées au thon et à la mayonnaise, en plus. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour une femme ? Seuls les souhaits et les désirs de Nami-swan et de Robin-chwan méritaient d'être comblés. Le cuisiner pesta dans le fond de sa cuisine sans que personne ne le remarque tant qu'il finissait la vaisselle qui traînait pour rapidement se remettre au fourneau, l'équipage – plus particulièrement Luffy – lui foutait la paix. Excepté Zoro qui ne put s'empêcher d'en caser une tout en biberonnant une bouteille de saké bien plus grande que lui. Destinée à des géants d'Elbaf ? Probablement.

— Oi, sourcils en vrille. Dépêche-toi de me ramener une nouvelle bouteille de saké !

L'acerbité que l'on lisait sur les traits de l'homme aux sourcils en effet entortillés ne tarda guère à fuser.

— T'as qu'à la chercher tout seul, marimo ! À moins que même sur le chemin du garde-manger, t'arriverais à te perdre ?!

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis, enfoiré ?!

Des étincelles jaillissaient. Des éclairs éclataient. Et des flammes s'échappaient de l'œil bien trop courroucé du cuisiner de pacotille – d'après Zoro – alors que ce dernier frémissait d'envie de lui balancer son poing à la figure. Ou plutôt, de trancher cette dernière à l'aide de Shusui. Quant à Sanji, il n'aspirait désormais plus qu'à une chose : tondre la pelouse un peu trop verdoyante de Zoro et s'en servir comme plantes aromatiques pour un bentô. Qui sait, avec un peu de basilic et de gingembre, peut-être le marimo aurait-il _enfin_ du goût.

À la place de mettre en application leurs pensées effroyables, le poing de la navigatrice, implacable, s'abattit sur leur crâne.

— C'est pas bientôt fini, vos conneries !, beugla-t-elle, les traits déformés par la rage.

— Tu fais peur Nami, ponctua le Capitaine en mâchouillant un rôti.

— Formez une alliance, qu'ils disaient… Ce sera amusant, qu'ils disaient…, murmura Law, peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

— Heeeeeeein ? Qu'ess'tu dis, Tra-oooo ?

La froideur qui s'échappait de son regard ennuyé suffit pour que Luffy choisisse de ne plus s'intéresser à son confrère capitaine. Trop d'implication. De toute façon, les steaks de monstre marin qui garnissaient la table suffisaient à accaparer son attention. Silencieusement, sans que personne ne le remarque – l'espérait-il – Law parvint à s'échapper de la salle à manger. Bien entendu, son assiette était vide il ne désirait guère s'attirer plus que de raison les foudres de la Jambe Noire. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'adossait au bastingage, son nodachi fermement coincé sous son bras droit. La fraîcheur ambiante l'enveloppait. Mieux, le rassurait. Ça lui rappelait North Blue. Ça lui rappelait ses compagnons : Bepo, Pengouin, Shachi… Même si ses mots ne s'échapperaient jamais de ses pensées, _ils lui manquaient_. Tous. Les innombrables excuses de Bepo même lorsqu'il n'avait commis aucun tort, les envies peu recommandables de Pengouin et de Shachi… Leurs voix résonnaient si fort dans sa tête qu'un instant, il crut qu'ils se tenaient en face de lui. Il voyait les deux énergumènes s'extasier devant une énième beauté aux courbes avantageuses pendant que Bepo se demandait si des oursonnes traînait dans les parages. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le son humide et étouffé de pas s'approchant de plus en plus de lui. Law ne perçut pas la présence de deux coudes sur posant sur la rambarde, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

— Tes compagnons te manquent, hein ?, l'apostropha Zoro. Ça se voit à ta façon de tenir ton nodachi. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à trancher la première tête à s'approcher d'un peu trop près.

— N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais, Zoro-ya ?, rétorqua le brun, une lueur sarcastique au fond de l'œil.

Mouché, la seule chose qui s'échappa des lèvres du sabreur fut un « tch » particulièrement agacé. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates avait du répondant. Ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. En plus de la fraîcheur ambiante, le silence ne tarda pas à les envelopper. Law leva les yeux vers les étoiles elles resplendissaient, ce soir. Elles rebondissaient jusque sur la surface de l'océan. Les eaux demeuraient calme. Une première, dans le Nouveau Monde. À croire que même les dieux des océans bénissaient cette alliance inespérée entre Trafalgar Law et Monkey D. Luffy, le gamin qui n'avait désormais plus rien d'un novice. Après des victoires écrasantes à Punk Hazard et à Dressrosa, les deux capitaines poursuivaient leur plan à la lettre : ils se dirigeaient vers l'île de Zou depuis une poignée de jours.

Au lieu de l'irriter, la présence de Zoro Roronoa ne le dérangeait pas. Contrairement à son exubérant de capitaine, il savait se la fermer. Contrairement à Chopper, il ne le harcelait pas – allant jusqu'à s'agripper à ses jambes – pour lui inculquer de bonnes façons de soigner les gens. Certes, tanuki-ya savait se servir de ses sabots, mais ça ne le dispensait pas d'être irrespectueux envers son talent. De plus, l'étroitesse de l'infirmerie l'empêchait de s'y sentir à l'aise. Pour y entrer, il devait déposer son nodachi à l'extérieur alors qu'il rechignait plus que tout à s'en séparer. Sentiment partagé avec le « marimo » qui refusait catégoriquement de s'éloigner de ses sabres. D'après ce que le chirurgien avait entendu, une mauvaise expérience avec une fée, jumelé d'un vol éhonté et des heures à se perdre dans les ruelles colorées de Dressrosa forcèrent le sabreur à veiller sur ses armes plus que de raison. Certaines d'entre elles étaient réputées. Onéreuses. Presque autant que la lame de Dracule Mihawk.

Un énième soupir se déroba aux lèvres de Law. Pourquoi cet homme l'obsédait tant, tout à coup ? Sa seule présence à ses côtés n'excusait pas qu'il imbibe ses pensées. Dans la salle à manger en contrebas, les beuglements de Luffy vinrent perturber le calme de la nuit. _Quel ennuyeux personnage_ , songea Law. Bien plus que lui-même. Le seul avantage qu'avait les compagnons du chapeau de paille, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas les découper en morceau à la moindre contrariété.

Ses pupilles dérivèrent jusqu'à la pelouse. Pas celle du sol. Celle qui garnissait le crâne de l'épéiste. Une bien étrange couleur de cheveux. Une bien étrange cicatrice à l'œil. Chose qui ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Pourtant, médicalement parlant, il ne devrait pas parvenir avec manier ses sabres avec la même dextérité qu'un homme doté d'une paire d'yeux complète. Alors pourquoi parvenait-il encore avec aisance à dézinguer tous ceux qui le défiaient ?

Zoro sentit sans peine que le Grand Corsaire le dévisageait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines alors qu'instinctivement, ses doigts filèrent effleurer la garde de ses sabres. Sans agressivité. Juste par réflexe viscéral. Purement défensif. Purement habituel. Après tout, le Nouveau Monde ruisselait de nombreux dangers et les alliances ne faisaient que les multiplier. Faire confiance à Trafalgar Law ? C'était bon pour Luffy. Se méfier du Grand Corsaire incombait à l'équipage et plus particulièrement à Zoro. D'entre tous, il était probablement le seul à pouvoir l'éclater avec un sabre.

— Tu vas encore dormir dehors, cette nuit ?

La question décontenança le Chirurgien de la Mort. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Punk Hazard et même lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Dressrosa, il n'avait fait que dormir à la belle étoile. À dire vrai, l'herbe chatoyante du pont convenait parfaitement. L'idée de s'incruster dans la chambre des garçons ne l'avait même pas effleuré. De toute façon, elle ne contenait pas suffisamment de hamacs. Law était persuadé que s'il demandait s'il y avait de la place à Luffy, ce dernier lui proposerait de dormir avec lui. _Hein Tra-o, je dors sur toi ! Et demain, on échange ! J'espère que mes pets ne vont pas te gêner, hahahaha !_

Écœurant. L'importance de l'hygiène n'atteignait même pas l'esprit obtus du capitaine au chapeau de paille.

— La vigie est disponible, tu sais.

Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? À l'abri des pets de Luffy, à l'abri des ronflements tonitruants de Franky et la tendance à raconter des bobards même dans son sommeil d'Usopp, la vigie paraissait être un excellent dortoir privatisé.

— Je peux même t'y conduire.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, Zoro-ya, répondit enfin le brun en emboîtant le pas de son allié.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude du bretteur de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. D'ordinaire beaucoup plus taciturne, il préférait passer son temps dans un coin à roupiller, serein. Seul. Ce soudain élan de générosité ne convenait guère à sa carrure.

Lui qui pensait y découvrir l'attirail du parfait vigie, Law fut surpris. Des dizaines d'haltères étaient suspendues au mur alors qu'une barre de fraction était accrochée au plafond. Bien trop haute pour que quelqu'un puisse l'atteindre sans se percher sur un tabouret. Aucune trace d'un quelconque hamac dans les parages. Encore moins d'un lit. Seules les femmes méritaient de se reposer le dos dans des édredons de plumes, d'après la Jambe Noire. Néanmoins, quitte à choisir entre la fraîcheur du pont et la chaleur qui régnait dans la vigie… Le choix était fait.

À peine eut-il le temps de déposer son nodachi contre un mur qu'une lame fendit l'air. Elle traça une courbe parfaite dans les airs avant de s'arrêter sur sa joue. Sa pointe, parfaitement affûtée, parvint à lui arracher une perle de sang. À l'instar de la lame quelques secondes plus tôt, la gouttelette traça une courbe parfaite le long de son visage. Une grimace déforma les traits d'ordinaire ennuyés du chirurgien.

— T'as pas les réflexes aussi aiguisés que c'que je croyais. Et ça se dit Grand Corsaire, tssss !

Law voulut répondre. Law voulait lui faire goûter au piquant de sa langue, à l'aigreur de ses mots. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Préférant de loin préserver sa vie à préserver ses piques acerbes, il para de justesse une seconde lame qui tentait de l'atteindre en revers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zoro-ya ?

— Me mesurer à toi, rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'il accrochait son bandeau autour de son crâne.

Un sourire effroyable s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'homme aux trois sabres. Il n'en avait dégainé que deux. D'après lui, Law ne méritait pas plus. Ce dernier campa sur sa position son nodachi pesait dans ses mains mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le tenir fièrement devant lui. Il suffisait qu'il écarte les doigts et crée une « room » pour que ce foutu bretteur valdingue dans l'océan.

— N'essaye pas d'utiliser ton fruit. Je veux tester tes compétences au sabre, pas tes compétences de chirurgien, lança le borgne.

À croire que cet enfoiré venait de lire dans ses pensées. À moins qu'il n'usait de son haki de l'observation ? Une goutte de sueur se faufila le long de la tempe du brun. Mêlée à une exhalation aussi phénoménale qu'étrange, celle-ci fut bientôt suivie de ses paires. Autant à l'extérieur, la froideur de la nuit renforçait les glaçons, autant à l'intérieur de la vigie, une sempiternelle chaleur ne s'en délogeait pas. Les entraînements intensifs de Zoro n'y étaient pas pour rien. À aérer si peu souvent la pièce circulaire, la chaleur finissait inévitablement par s'accumuler. Engoncé dans un pull garni de plumes noires, Law crevait littéralement de chaud. Engagé un combat avec la tête de gazon ne l'aiderait en rien à se reposer au contraire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décliner l'offre d'un duel avec l'ex-chasseur de primes, les deux lames s'abattirent contre la sienne dans un fracas métallique. Un instant, il oscilla.

La seconde d'après, il recula.

— Roo…, commença à articuler le chirurgien.

Sans avoir l'opportunité de finir. Sunshui fila jusqu'à lui, traçant une ligne de feu le long de son avant bras. D'une pression, Zoro Roronoa aurait pu le lui trancher. Aucune compassion ne se lisait sur ses traits à croire qu'il n'appréciait guère les utilisateurs des fruits du démon qui en abusaient.

— Je croyais avoir en face de moi un bretteur, pas une lavette à la tronche de phoque.

— Je croyais avoir en face de moi un bretteur, pas une tronche de gazon attendant d'être arrosée, répondit le brun avec la verve acide qui le caractérisait.

Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de la bouche de son « adversaire ». Ses traits n'en étaient que plus tirés son unique œil valide se plissa. Les répliques de Law cognaient presque aussi fort que celles de Sanji. Décidément, il savait _vraiment_ se servir de sa langue. Un instant, les pensées de Zoro dérivèrent.

Loin. Très loin.

Le bretteur abandonna le monde de la raison et s'empêtra dans des songes délectables. Il s'imaginait goûter à cette langue d'une toute autre façon. Il rêvait de la sentir effleurer une partie caractéristique de son anatomie, coincée entre ses deux jambes. Peut-être que dans ce domaine-ci, le chirurgien de la mort excellait… D'autant plus que son épitaphe le trahissait sur un second point : un chirurgien, ça savait se servir de ses mains. Un chirurgien, ça savait agripper une hampe et surtout, ça connaissait dans les moindre détails l'anatomie humaine. Incluant les zones érogènes communes à toute l'espèce. À cette pensée retorse, un frisson parcouru l'échine de la tête d'algue.

Ce frémissement causa sa perte.

Law profita de sa chance insolente. Son pied rencontra avec tant de violence le torse du bretteur qu'il traversa la fenêtre de la vigie. Dans un hoquet de surprise étouffé par sa chute en plein cœur de l'océan, perturbant la tranquillité des eaux, son premier réflexe fut de couler. Au sommet de la vigie, accroché au rebord de la fenêtre brisée, un sourire ravi étira les lèvres du brun.

Finalement, Zoro Roronoa n'était pas à la hauteur de sa légende...


	2. Robin x Law

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating** : T. (?)

 **Pairing** : Law x Robin.

 **Situé** : après les aventures de Dressrosa. (spoilers)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Pardonnez-moi d'avoir pris tant de temps pour écrire le second one-shot de ce recueil. J'ai longtemps cherché l'inspiration pour celui-ci, avec en tête d'écrire d'abord quelque chose qui relierait Law et Chopper... Avant de me rendre compte que Robin collait beaucoup mieux à cette situation-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez un _review_. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motivera à en écrire d'autres !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Things we lost in fire.**

.

.

.

Ils avaient gagné.

Alors pourquoi Law ne parvenait-il pas à savourer sa victoire ? Doflamingo croupissait déjà dans une cellule d'Impel Down, coupé du monde et de ses esclaves, oublié par les habitants de Dressrosa. Un vaste et douloureux souvenir éradiqué par un simple coup de poing. Toute une machinerie complexe démantelée par une bande de joyeux lurons, déterminée à vaincre quiconque se dresserait entre eux et leurs amis. Cette pensée fit sourire Law. _Dans sa tête_.

Son corps, lui, ne parvenait plus à sourire depuis des années. Depuis treize ans, songea-t-il avec amertume. Cora-san avait emporté avec lui son dernier sourire ; lui qui ne s'autorisait à extérioriser sa joie qu'en sa présence, maintenant qu'il avait disparu, comment le pourrait-il ?

Quelque chose lui manquait et il savait pertinemment quoi. En se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, sa main tatouée se glissa jusque sous sa veste, à la place de son coeur. Il le sentait battre sous ses doigts.

De façon erratique et incontrôlable, bien qu'il soit immobile.

Il lui manquait un coeur. Certes, l'organe n'était pas absent, au contraire, il ne le sentait que trop bien. La pompe à sang s'agitait, aspirant et crachant ce liquide carmin essentiel au bon fonctionnement de ses muscles, de son cerveau, de tous les autres organes présents sous sa peau. La nécessité de cette chose rougeâtre ne lui était pas étrangère ; comment le pourrait-il pour un chirurgien ? Non, ce qui lui manquait, c'était _le Coeur_.

Celui qui faisait battre l'organe de façon effrénée mais plaisante. Celui qui faisait s'étirer sa bouche en un sourire étincelant. Celui qui rendait sa vie merveilleuse.

La certitude de ne jamais retrouver ce coeur s'insinua dans ses tripes avec la violence d'une enclume. La vengeance n'avait jamais eu un goût aussi amer. Ou plutôt, l'absence de vengeance. Après tout, la lame de Law n'avait pas achevé Doflamingo... Le poing de Luffy s'en était chargé, à son plus grand désarroi. Mais peut-être à sa plus grande satisfaction. Après tout, il se savait bien trop faible pour anéantir lui-même son Démon. Il en avait payé les frais, ses nombreux bandages, les fils qui retenaient son bras au reste de son corps le prouvaient.

Une perle de sang glissa le long de sa lèvre, meurtrie par ses dents. Il n'y prêta guère attention. Une douleur aussi ridicule ne le détournerait pas de celle, bien plus ardente, nichée sous ses côtes.

Quelle ironie que de souffrir au coeur alors qu'il éprouvait le besoin irrésistible de le retrouver. De le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer en murmurant entre deux sanglots toutes les peines qu'il a traversés, toutes les horreurs qu'il a vus et orchestré. Le sobriquet de Chirurgien de la Mort lui sied à merveille ; après tout, son âme n'existait plus. Morte. Disparue en même temps que le sourire sur les lèvres de Cora-san s'agrandissait lorsqu'il rendit son dernier soupir.

Son instinct de médecin lui dictait que la mort ne se caractérisait que par l'arrêt des organes vitaux d'un être vivant : la pompe à sang et le cerveau, entre autres. L'âme n'existait que dans les fables et les fantaisies déistes des personnes les plus crédules ; ce que Law n'était pas.

À nouveau, une goutte de sang roula le long du menton du Grand Corsaire révoqué. _Lorsque les larmes ne peuvent couler, c'est le sang qui le remplace_ , pensa-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière, masquant son regard sous son chapeau. Ses orbes ternis gâcheraient la fête, si Luffy les voyaient. Il s'inquiétait. Après tout, il considérait Law comme son ami, un membre à part entière de son équipage. Un être à chérir, à protéger et à épauler.

Mais Law ne voulait pas de tout ça. Les bras de Luffy, aussi élastiques soient-ils, ne pourraient pas l'étreindre entièrement, jusqu'au coeur. Après tout, il était absent.

Ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses pupilles assombris par le manque. A cet instant, Law ne rêvait que d'une chose : que Corazon soit là, qu'il l'enveloppe de l'une de ses bulles de silence rassurante jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie les cris de fanboys de l'équipage de Bartolomeo, à l'autre bout du pont.

— Moi aussi, j'apprécierais qu'ils se taisent.

Un sursaut secoua imperceptiblement l'échine de Law. Sa main libre se glissa jusqu'à la garde de son nodachi, plus par habitude que par nécessité. Cette fois, il la connaissait.

Replaçant son chapeau à pois correctement devant ses pupilles d'acier salies, Law ne moufta pas. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'étrange sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Robin. Un sourire qui en disait tout aussi long que le regard du tatoué sur son passé.

— Pourquoi t'isoles-tu ainsi, Law ?

— Et toi ?, répondit-il du tac au tac, peut-être plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas une réponse aussi franche de la part de l'archéologue de Mugiwara-ya.

— Parce que j'ai besoin d'être seule pour repenser à ma patrie que je chéris, mais que j'ai perdue.

Sa voix feutrée s'infiltra jusque dans le crâne de Law et y résonna encore de longues minutes après que ses mots aient franchis ses lèvres. Incapable de l'observer, de peur de trahir la nature profonde des sentiments qui chahutaient dans les tréfonds de son âme tourmentée, le pirate décida de garder les paupières closes. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque, avec une femme aussi versatile que Nico Robin.

Néanmoins, l'honnêteté de sa réponse, voilée de mystère, poussa le jeune homme à ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que pour respirer.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu perdu ?

Une question timide pour une femme intimidante.

— Un Buster Call a détruit mon île et ma patrie, répondit-elle simplement, sans s'épancher sur les détails.

De toutes façons, les détails n'intéressaient pas Law. Seule la finalité comptait, comme lors d'une opération ; tant que la personne vivait, la façon de faire ne revêtait aucune importance.

Cependant, un étrange sentiment s'insinua entre les tripes du chirurgien de la mort. Incapable de mettre un nom sur cette quiétude douloureuse qui grandissait en lui, il opta pour la facilité : omettre son existence.

Sous son chapeau fourré, le pirate observait les mains de Robin. Il avait appris à se méfier d'elles, à Dressrosa. Ou plus précisément de ses multitudes de consoeurs, aptes à apparaître où elles voulaient. Pourtant, ce soir, elles demeuraient immobiles, sur ses genoux dénudés. Serrées l'une contre l'autre. Comme si elles cherchaient à se réchauffer.

Law ne chercha pas à réconforter Robin. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Les "toutes mes condoléances", "je suis désolé pour ta perte" ne ferait pas revenir sa patrie, et encore moins son île. _Tout comme ne cesser de penser à Cora-san ne le fera pas revenir d'entre les morts_ , se dit-il intérieurement.

En un sens, le jeune homme se sentait proche d'elle. Ils partageaient les mêmes cadavres enfouis dans le même placard : celui au creux de leur estomac éternellement crispé, éternellement aux aguets, de peur qu'une tierce personne l'ouvre sans leur accord.

...Ce soir, Law voulait qu'on l'ouvre. Il permettait à Robin de l'ouvrir. Et, pour raffermir cette pensée, ses yeux s'ouvrir et son chapeau cessa de les dissimuler. Ses yeux d'acier s'enfoncèrent dans ceux d'océan de Robin avec détermination. Avant de vaciller. Le métal tinta, éclaboussé par les vagues.

A moins que ce ne soit des larmes, qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues ?

Lentement, le corps de Robin se dressa entre le sien et les autres. Comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler la faiblesse d'un homme à la prime si élevée. Comme si elle protégeait son honneur, son intégrité d'homme inébranlable.

Lentement, ses bras s'écartèrent et embrassèrent le corps de Law. Aucun son ne franchit les lèvres de l'archéologue mais pourtant, ses mots silencieux transpercèrent Law de part en part.

 _Je suis là. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je suis là._

À cet instant, Law perdit le contrôle de lui-même et nicha sa têtre au creux de la poitrine de Robin pour y pleurer tout son saoul, les lèvres crispées, martyrisées par ses dents.

Maintenant que Doflamingo croupissait à l'autre bout du monde, maintenant que sa vie était dépouillée de but, Law ne savait plus quoi faire. Vers quoi tendait-il _vraiment_ ? Défaire Kaidou n'avait été qu'une excuse pour anéantir l'homme qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant treize ans. Le goût âcre du mensonge emplissait sa bouche. Comment avait-il osé manipuler un homme aussi bon et intègre que Luffy ?

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent, étouffés par le corps de Robin. Instinctivement, les mains tatouées du chirurgien s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et la serrèrent vigoureusement. Non, il ne la lâcherait pas. Non, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle aussi fort que ses poumons nécessitait de l'air pour fonctionner.

— Robin... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

Un sourire bienveillant se peignit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. L'une de ses mains se glissa dans les cheveux de Law, chassant le bonnet qui les couvraient.

— Vivre, souffla-t-elle autant pour lui que pour elle-même.


	3. Baggy x Rayleigh

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Rating** : K.

 **Pairing** : Baggy x Rayleigh.

 **Situé** : Pendant l'ellipse des deux ans.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le dernier OS de ce recueil. J'ai tout particulièrement apprécié celui-là : développer la relation entre Baggy et Rayleigh a été instructif. Je n'ai pas pu résister à ajouter des pointes d'humour ici et là ; c'est presque une manie lorsqu'il s'agit de personnages aussi humoristiques que notre Clown national. Bonne lecture à tous ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser des _reviews_ , que se soit pour un avis positif ou négatif, ça fait toujours plaisir.

(J'admets que je poste cet OS très (trop) rapidement mais je ne peux pas, psychologiquement, commencer d'autres écrits sans avoir boucler ce recueil-là. Je suis peut-être _un chouilla_ tarée mais pour ma santé mentale, prière de me pardonner pour cette publication rapide.)

* * *

 **Carry on my wayward son**

.

.

.

Après de nombreuses – et douloureuses – péripéties, ayant toutes été chamboulées par une mioche au chapeau de paille, la vie souriait _enfin_ à Baggy. Le monde ne lui paraissait plus aussi terne et moqueur, au contraire. Il se tournait vers lui, le Grand Baggy le Clown, acclamant ses exploits et chantant ses louanges… Quoiqu'en vérité, le monde faisait exactement l'inverse.

Il frémissait à sa mention, tremblait à son nom et se terrait dès que son pavillon apparaissait près d'un village côtier. La raison de cette soudaine popularité ?

Une lettre. Mais pas n'importe quelle lettre.

Une lettre lui proposant d'intégrer les Grands Corsaires et d'obtenir l'amnistie de la Marine.

Une bénédiction, d'après Baggy. Un foutu soulagement, d'après son équipage. Leurs méfaits ne seront plus répertoriés, et leur tête ne sera plus mise à prix. Que pouvait-il souhaiter de plus ? ...Ah oui. Le calme.

Après avoir réussi le miracle de s'échapper d'Impel Down, leur capitaine n'avait pas fait que revenir ! Il leur avait apporté tout un tas de bras cassés, de criminels aux dents limés et ô combien plus dangereux qu'eux. Morge et Kabaji, bien qu'étant qualifiés de « seconds » de l'équipage du Clown ne faisaient guère le poids face aux nouvelles recrues.

Cependant, ils atteignirent Shabondy avec une facilité déconcertante grâce à leur aide. Ils terrassèrent leurs opposants sans effort, engrossèrent la cale aux butins et remplirent la réserve en un temps record. Le claquement des bulles crevant à l'orée des mangroves résonnaient à l'instant même que les yeux de Baggy effleurèrent l'archipel.

D'après les rumeurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rayleigh, vivait sur l'un des groves. Intérieurement, Baggy priait pour le pas le croiser. Malgré sa vantardise reconnue, que le passé le rattrape ne l'intéresse guère. Les conséquences étaient bien trop dangereuses pour sa vie. Après tout, son équipage de fous furieux ne manqueraient pas l'occasion de l'obliger à dialoguer avec son ancien _confrère_ …

Ou pire.

L'équipage de Baggy accosta le plus loin possible du Grove abritant la Marine. Certes, il jouissait désormais d'un statut lui permettant de s'en approcher sans crainte, mais mieux valait ne pas faire sortir la panthère violette de sa tanière.

Le sol spongieux donnait du fil à retordre à ses chaussures qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, luisaient tant elles étaient impeccables. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres peinturlurées.

— Foutu archipel à bulles !, gronda-t-il.

Un clapotis bullesque attira son attention. Son équipage, bruyant au possible, ne ternissait en rien le son qui provenait de sa gauche. Comment aurait-il pu ? Rien ne couvrait les pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Il me semblait bien avoir ouï dire que tu te dirigeais vers le Nouveau Monde, Baggy.

Le ton indolent employé, la démarche profondément altière et la chevelure aussi blanche que la moustache du défunt Barbe Blanche ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Après tout, Silvers Rayleigh était unique.

— R-R-R-Rayleigh !, balbutia l'ancien mousse de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates.

— Tu as bien grandi, Baggy !, lâcha son ancien supérieur dans un rire à peine dissimulé.

L'équipage du Clown, dans le dos de celui-ci, se tint étrangement coi. À croire que même les pires énergumènes d'Impel Down tremblaient face au Roi Sombre.

Les sourcils de ce dernier se plissèrent. Baggy, l'abruti que Shanks avait tiré de la noyade, en compagnie de ses monstruosités ? Une surprise des plus étonnantes. Et des plus dangereuses. Dans quoi c'était-il donc _encore_ fourré ?

L'ancien second du Roi des Pirates dévala la racine du grove sur laquelle il s'était perché, se rapprochant de Baggy. Le mioche avait grandi, se changeant en homme à la stature presque aussi impressionnante que le nez rouge qui ornait son faciès.

— Je-Je-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Rayleigh-san !

— Tu es bien trop malin pour ignorer que j'habite ici, Baggy-kun, répondit aimablement le vieillard.

Les joues du Grand Corsaire s'empourprèrent de honte. Chose que son équipage ne remarqua pas - heureusement pour lui.

Ils préféraient tous s'émerveiller devant la connivence évidente qui se tissait entre Baggy et le Roi Sombre. La réputation de ce dernier se faufilait même jusque dans les sous-sols d'Impel Down : personne ne pouvait ignorer à qui appartenait ce sobriquet.

L'Empereur Shanks à Marineford et maintenant Silvers Rayleigh à Sabondy... Comment ne pas suivre Baggy le Clown jusqu'au bout du monde ? Ils connaissaient toutes les grandes pontes des océans !

Sans se soucier de déranger leur supérieur, les pirates du Clown commencèrent à l'acclamer et le congratuler bruyamment. Certains pleuraient. D'autres avaient les yeux crevés par des étoiles de pur bonheur. Oui, comment ne pas suivre Baggy le Clown jusqu'au bout du monde ?

Le sourire de Rayleigh s'effaça au fur et à mesure que l'équipage de son ancien camarade sortit les armes par pure extase frénétique.

— Baggy-kun, je m'inquiète pour toi, souffla le Roi des Ténèbres à son oreille. Ils sont dangereux. Plus que toi.

— Rayleigh-san, taisez-vous ! Ils vont nous entendre !, s'inquiéta le capitaine.

— J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

— Bien sûr ! Je vais ramasser tous les trésors du monde, et en grande pompe !

Même si Baggy se glorifiait d'un tel avenir, il le prononça si bas que seul Rayleigh l'entendit. Son équipage s'étonna de découvrir les deux Légendes se parler si près.

Le vieillard se surprit à sourire avec bienveillance à l'ancien mousse. Malgré la sale réputation qu'il trainait dans son sillage, Baggy demeurait l'adorable garçon aux rêves irréalisables plein la caboche qu'il avait toujours connue. Un mioche qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, au même titre que Shanks. Aujourd'hui tous deux adultes, ils ne nécessitaient plus le petit coup de pouce du Roi Sombre pour s'élancer de leur propre chef à travers les océans. De toute façon, l'un d'eux maîtrisait déjà le Nouveau Monde, en compagnie de trois autres pirates sanguinaires.

Shanks... Rayleigh aurait aimé le revoir, lui aussi. Avec Baggy. Ressasser de vieux souvenirs, remuer de vieilles blessures et panser les nouvelles avec une bouteille de saké.

Mais comme ils l'avaient promis à Roger, ils devaient rester séparer. Ils risquaient bien trop gros à se rassembler en un seul endroit. De plus, le nouveau statut de Baggy l'inquiétait fortement. La Marine n'aurait jamais accepté dans les rangs des Grands Corsaires un pirate aussi faiblard que Baggy sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Et cette idée, Rayleigh la connaissait : profiter de sa connaissance de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger pour les vendre contre un sac d'or opulent.

Bien sûr, il savait également que Baggy ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Malgré la réticence apparente de mentionner ses vieux compagnons, jamais il ne les trahirait.

Par contre, Rayleigh ne pouvait assurer la même chose quant aux compagnons de l'ancien mousse. Ils semblaient versatiles, prêts à changer de capitaine au moindre problème. En aucun cas Baggy n'arriverait à les tenir en laisse assez longtemps pour accomplir son rêve. À moins que...

— Je vois que ton gros nez rouge se porte toujours aussi bien, Baggy-kun, lança Rayleigh avec désinvolture.

Un silence de plomb enveloppa l'assemblée, seulement crevé par les bulles qui éclataient à l'orée des arbres.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dis que ton gros nez rouge à l'air de bien-

Le Roi Sombre aurait pu aisément esquiver le poing qui se dirigeait vers sa face. À la place, il l'encaissa sans broncher, allant même jusqu'à feindre que celui-ci l'a meurtri. En vérité, s'il ne s'était pas enveloppé du Haki de l'Armement, le vieillard aurait été salement amoché. Le mioche a gravi les échelons, et pas qu'au sein de la société.

Ses coups de poings ravagent plus facilement les tronches qu'avant ; ça, Rayleigh ne peut pas le lui enlever.

— Je... Je, Rayleigh-san, je...

Faisant taire les envies de s'excuser de Baggy, le vieillard lui lança un regard suffisamment équivoque pour qu'il comprenne ce qui lui triturait la caboche.

Les lèvres peinturlurées de rouge du clown s'agrandirent en un sourire immense, victorieux et malgré tout, reconnaissant. Rayleigh n'essayait que de l'aider, à sa manière. Et quoi de mieux que d'offrir un spectacle aussi exceptionnel à son équipage que celui de leur capitaine, bravant le Roi des Ténèbres ?

.

.

.

Les hommes de Baggy semblaient l'admirer d'autant plus que maintenant, ils pensaient qu'il avait vaincu Silvers Rayleigh lors d'une réelle altercation. Ils étaient loin d'imaginer que ce dernier simulait à la perfection ; les attaques de l'ancien mousse ne réussirent guère qu'à réveiller son arthrite.

Pour s'excuser de son comportement honteux à l'encontre du fabuleux capitaine Baggy le Clown, l'ancien second du Roi des Pirates accepta d'enrober leur bateau gratuitement. Même si la Marine les toléraient, le rescapé d'Impel Down souhaitait atteindre le Nouveau Monde par l'Île des Hommes-Poissons pour y découvrir ses merveilles.

Alors que son équipage grimpait dans le navire, Baggy en profita pour glisser quelques derniers mots à son ancien modèle.

— Merci pour tout, Rayleigh-san.

— Ne me remercie pas, Baggy, soupira-t-il.

À nouveau, un sourire conciliant s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Sauf que cette fois-ci, une note de nostalgie s'y glissait.

— Je sais ce que c'est, que d'avoir une réputation à tenir. J'ai été ravi d'avoir permis à la tienne de perdurer encore un peu.

Ce fut au tour des yeux de Baggy de briller d'admiration pour Rayleigh. Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il réfréna l'envie urgente de se nicher dans les bras de Rayleigh en lui soufflant ô combien il lui avait manqué et ô combien il avait été ravi de tant de sollicitude de sa part. Mais sa fierté le retint. Le remercier suffisait.

Alors que le navire de Baggy plongeait dans l'océan, Shakky rejoignit son vieil ami - et désormais amant, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

— Je paris que tu t'inquiètes déjà qu'il ait croisé le Krakken.

Il ne répondit pas.

Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. De même qu'il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Après tout, quoi de plus naturel pour un père que de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants ?


End file.
